


A Collection of Sexy Dares

by WolfPrincess94



Series: Sexy Dares [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Lap Dances, Roughness, Sexy things, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Engineer gets to spank Reader (Done~)  
2\. Soldier does a strip tease  
3\. Sniper makes out with Reader (Done~)   
4\. Reader gives Scout a lap dance (Done~)  
5\. Pyro whispers dirty talk into Reader's ear, Reader decides punishment if dirty talk is weak  
6\. Reader has to straddle Spy and give him a sensual chest massage  
7\. Medic lets Reader give him a hickey anywhere she wants  
8\. Heavy licks, kisses and sucks a body part of Reader, she chooses which body part  
9\. Demoman stands behind reader and runs his hands all over Reader's body

 

From a sexy spinner app on my ipad. I'm a dork.


	2. Chapter 2

You were gonna explode, you were sure of it. Your hands were shaking, your fingertips were itching and your lips were aching. Why you may ask? Because the deliciousness that is Australian men, to clarify, the deliciousness of the Australian man you worked with. His sun-kissed skin, which you desperately wanted to run your fingernails over, his short dark hair, which you wanted to fist in your hand, and his lips, which you wanted to absolutely bruise with yours. You needed it, you wanted it, you HAD to have it! 

 

And so, one day when he was in his nest, you ambushed him, not wasting any valuable time in grabbing his rifle and taking it away from him, tossing it to the side. Of course he got angry with you, jumping up from his seat on a large wooden crate. "Wot' in the bloody 'ell are you doing?!" But you didn't care, you grabbed the front of his button-down, yanking his body flush with yours. "Shut up and give it to me." Your voice was lustful, damn near cold, he just stares at you, eyes wide and round behind his tinted shades. "Give you wot'?" You lean up, breathing against his mouth, lips nearly touching his as you growl lowly, just like he did when he was lining up a perfect headshot, he quickly gets the picture, licking his lips with that long pink tongue of his, one fang poking out over his lip. "So, you fancy it, then?" His voice, as quick as a rabbit on steroids, or a Scout on BONK!, goes down 13 octaves, gaining that raspy edge that could grate cheese. You nod your head, curling your upper lip as you growl again. "Now, Snoipah, now." 

 

He wraps his arms around you, mashing his mouth to yours. He tasted of all things masculine, and you fucking adore it. He bites at your lower lip sharply, drawing a bit of blood, you yelp, glaring at him as you dig your fingernails into his shoulders. "You'll pay for that..." You rasp under your breath, he simply smirks, fangs glistening in what little light filtered in through the window he was previously sniping from. "Really? And just wot' are you gonna do about it, huh?" He slowly licks the blood from your lip, his facial expression just screams "Try me, I dare you" once he pulls away, and you've never backed down from a challenge. You shake your head, chuckling briefly before smashing your mouth to his again, forcing your tongue into his mouth, rubbing along his tongue, on occasion feeling his fangs with the very tip of your tongue. Your hand comes up, knocking his slouch hat from its perch, before grabbing a good handful of his hair, it was short, but not to short, just the right length to mess up and grab hold of. He grunts into your mouth, his hands do the same, in the form of grabbing and squeezing your ass. Eventually your lungs begin to burn and you have to pull away, wheezing as you take in much needed air. Sniper suddenly grabs you, tackling you to the ground. 

 

You growl as he smirks at you from above you. "You were taking too long, luv. It's my turn now." His long limbs cage you in, you have no way to escape, but why would you want to? He returns his lips to yours, his hands are now rubbing and teasing your breasts through your shirt, he pulls away again, admiring you for a second. "You know wot'? Oi think you have some nerve, storming in 'ere and acting all big and bad loike you did. Oi think Oi should punish you, roight and proper...." You have no idea the path his left hand is taking until it's between your legs, rubbing and pressing through the stiff material of your jeans. You groan loudly. "Oh, fuck.... You're cheating, Sniper!" He gives you that toothy grin again, completely uncaring of your accusations. You allow him to work his hand for a few minutes before you get bored of being on the bottom. "Hey, what do you think about being dominated?" He eyes you, losing his guard for a second, just long enough for you to hook your leg around his, flipping him over so you're on top. You stare down at him smugly, crossing your arms as he stares wide-eyed, his shades askew on his face. "How do you like me now?" You lean forward, grinding your bottom into his crotch, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell he's enjoying himself. You press your lips to his roughly again, tongue dancing with his. Before you're interrupted by the siren and the Administrator's voice calling battle time again. You pound the wood next to Sniper's head, cursing your luck. 

 

He rubs your hips comfortingly, smirking up at you. "Oi never said we were done, luv. We have all of tonoight for what we want." You grin and nod, before getting up off him. You two collect yourselves and scramble back to your positions, fighting as normal. At dinner time, Heavy is confused at the heated looks you two are giving each other across the table. He turns to Medic, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Why are Sniper and tiny girl staring at each other like that?" Medic looks between you two, and stone-faced he replies. "I think zhey are eye-fucking each other."


	3. EngieXReader

Engie's face was bright red as he stared at the 'colorful' (In more ways than one) spinner on the bright screen of _____'s iPad. Everyone was bored so they decided to play a risqué game, Engie had just gotten the privilege of spanking _____. He was a take-it-slow country man, he couldn't disrespect _____ like that! Scout decides to open his big mouth, hooting and hollering as the others look on in either amusement, jealously or a combination of the two. "C'mon, Engie! Smack dat' ass up!" _____ meeps as she turns to glare at Scout, side-eyeing Engineer, who seems frozen on the spot. "Ah can't! Ah was raised better'n this! I refuse!" Sniper nods his head at the both of them, smirking. 

 

"You have to do it, mate. Otherwise, you have to do something else instead, maybe even worse than spanking." Engie's head droops, he stares at _____ for a minute before clearing his throat. "Ok, Ah'll do it... Let's get it over and done with..." ______ gets up from her chair, blushing the entire time. "How should we do it?" She asks, voice trembling slightly. Scout once again decides they need his input. "I tink' she'd look pretty good draped over a lap, with dat' fine ass of hers in dhe air!" ______ searches Engineer's face for any sign that he may back down but he doesn't. Instead he wordlessly takes the chair she was sitting in before, sitting down rather curtly, and then patting his lap with both hands. Every one ooo's as ______ slowly walks over, getting down on her knees to where she can adjust herself better, she lays her body over Engie's knees, her soft belly pressed firmly into them. 

 

"Ah'm only doin' it once, so y'all better get your kicks quick!" He glares at everyone through his goggles before looking down at ______. "Please forgive me, darlin'..." He reels back, hand up in the air, gloved palm facing down, fingers straight. _____ tenses as he brings it down, it makes a loud, obscene sound, which is no where near drowned out by despite Engie wearing gloves and _____ wearing pants. The others burst out in cheers and laughs as _______ gets up off Engie's lap, giving him a small, shy smile. "Ah'm sorry again, darlin'... but Ah really enjoyed that!"


	4. ScoutXReader

There he was again, all wide blue eyes and hyper innocence. He was just so tempting, it was hard to control myself around him, I just wanted to tease the boy. No, I wanted to absolutely WRECK him. I want him to shake and blush bright red whenever I meet his gaze across the room, I want the others to look on and wonder what I might have done to the poor boy to get him so nervous around me. I lick my lips at the thought, watching the boy as he talks and jokes around with Demoman and Sniper. 

 

I decide to take action, swaying up to the three men, I make sure I have Scout's attention, and just for the hell of it, Demoman's and Sniper's. I bat my eyelashes at him, I bounce on my heels, everything about my body language screams seductive, and he's falling for it. "Yeah, whatsa' matta' girly?" I nudge in between Sniper and Demo, going for the real prize, bumping my shoulder against his arm, as I'm still shorter than him, despite wearing heels. "It gets awfully lonely and cold in my room at night..." I flutter my lashes once, taking in his facial expression. A faint pink dusts his slender face, and his eyes have gone a bit wide. 

 

"Oh, is dat' so? I guess you need me ta' make it all better den', huh?" He quickly turns smug and cocky, trying to look big in front of the other two men, who are watching with rapt attention. "Mmm-hmmm. You'd do me that favor?" I ask, all milk and honey, I turn myself on sometimes with how slick I could be. "Happily, babe! I'd be stupid if I said no to someone as hot as you!" Sniper nods his head and Demo cackles loudly. "Great! I'll see you at 9 sharp, don't be late..." I rub a single finger under his chin, before walking away, smirking the whole way. 

 

I decided to take a nice, warm shower before Scout came to my room. I scented my skin with cocoa butter lotion and wore a fairly tight, cleavage-bearing sleeping top and yoga pants. I was ready and raring to go, 9:00 soon rolled around and I heard a loud knock on my door. I rush over, smoothing my clothes out, before opening the door. I'm greeted by his adorable face smirking like the cat that found the cream. "Hello, Scout... Won't you come in?" He swaggers into my room, that smirk never leaving his face. "Well, toots, I'm here! What were your other 2 wishes?!" I giggle quietly, rubbing his back and shoulders, he relaxes in my hold. "I wanna give you something special... could you be a good boy and sit down in that chair right there for me?" I pointed to the chair in the middle of my room, and he more than happily takes a seat in it. "So, what are we gonna do to pass away da' time?" I stand on my toes, twirling once before leaning down, affording him a good look at my cleavage. "I used to give one hell of a lapdance, I may have gotten rusty though..." He laughs and then snuggles down into the chair. "Only one way to find out, toots!" I smile, curving my body to an unheard beat, just getting warmed up, Scout watches me, eyes never leaving my body. "Have you ever had a lapdance?" I ask him and of course he hams it up, smirking and nodding his head. 

 

"Yeah, it was from a bangin' stripper in dis' old strip joint back in Boston. I had a good time, she had a good time!" I chuckle as I roll my head around my shoulders, my spine curving down as bend over face-first on his lap, my hands coming up to rub at any part of his chest and stomach that I can reach. "Ohhh..." He coos under his breath, his smugness taking a backseat to shyness. I straddle him, my clothed womanhood coming down to grind into his crotch, even through several layers of clothing, I can feel him hardening. "It feels like you're enjoying yourself. How am I doing. He swallows, wetting his throat before he speaks. "G,reat....!" His voice cracked! I press my breasts against his chest, arching into him as my head dips back, a soft teasing moan escaping my lips. "Babe, you're gonna end dis' to soon if you keep on like dat'..." My eyes flash, before I get up, turning around to wear I can snuggle my ass into his groin. "Oh, lord!" 

 

I bounce my ass against him and he yelps loudly, I feel something wet on my rear-end, and I smile evilly. "Ohhh, looks like you blew it, big boy. I was gonna give you a reward if you controlled yourself through my lap-dance. Too bad, well at least I had my fun~" He is blushing uncontrollably, a large, tell-tale white stain on his lap belies his sensitivity. I kiss his nose, smiling. "I guess I am just that good!"


End file.
